


Fusion

by Simbeline



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Concept Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbeline/pseuds/Simbeline
Summary: AU. There's a reason symbiotes don't form equal partnerships other than them just being generally assholes. Idea/Concept fic.





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much, but just an idea I had. Not beta read although Connor Anderson from the Symbrock discord was kind enough to give general feedback for the idea early on.

It was hard to pinpoint where it started. Maybe it had been going on since the beginning, and they just didn't notice.

The first time they noticed something was a bit off, though, was when he unconsciously decided to grab cinnamon rolls from the bakery on his way home and the symbiote hummed appreciatively in his mind.

He hadn't had cinnamon rolls since well before meeting the symbiote, and so many of his tastes had changed. How could they know they would like it?

But somehow, they knew. They knew what cinnamon rolls tasted like, and they knew they would like them. The thing that made it strange was just it was different than before. Eddie had ended up giving away so much food the symbiote refused to eat in their first month together, trying to figure out what they liked now.

Months later, apparently, he could just tell if they would like something by remembering how it tasted.

They decided it was more convenient than the old trial and error method, and didn't worry about it.

The little changes started building up though. There was the day he forgot his helmet and, without asking, the symbiote crawled up to cover his head for him. There was the morning he knocked his phone off the nightstand, and he reached out to grab it. He only realized when he'd deposited it back in his hand that it was the symbiote that had grabbed it, not him.

It had sure felt like he was just stretching his arm out though.

Then there was the night when he ate a bad guy's head and could feel the spongy texture of his brain under his teeth for hours afterwards, even though it was the symbiote who did the eating. There was the way it somehow didn't gross him out.

It was at about that point that he started freaking out. Mostly about how weirdly not freaked out he was. He realized that he was weird, that most people wouldn't be able to accept sharing a body with an alien, but this was a whole new level of weird.

**_Symbiotes don’t make partnerships like this,_** the symbiote said.

“Because you guys usually overload people’s brains until their higher cognitive function is gone, yes I know!” Eddie shouted back.

There was a pause in his mind. **_I know that, but how do you know that?_**

Eddie froze. “I… I don’t know. I just know that you did it to every other host you had in the LIFE Foundation, but you didn’t do it to Maria because you were tired of being alone. That you didn’t do it to me because you knew you’d need my help.”

A sense of unease rose up in him.

**_You shouldn’t know that. Not about something that happened before our bonding._ **

Eddie clutched his arms and the symbiote snaked out to wrap around him for comfort. “We’re just… influencing each other, that’s okay, right? We live in each other’s brains so some things are bound to bleed over. It’s fine. It’s just new.”

One of the problems was it was so natural that unless he forced himself to be aware of everything he was thinking or doing all the time - an impossibility even for an investigative journalist who was used to noticing things others didn’t - he found that they were… bleeding more and more.

Suddenly, being on a packed tram made him jittery and claustrophobic in a way he’d never felt before, and he realized it was because it reminded him of being trapped in a canister.

He realized too that he’d been avoiding high places as Venom, even though the symbiote had always liked to be up high and survey their territory. He realized it wasn’t because the symbiote was being nice, but because now they were both claustrophobic and afraid of heights.

That night the symbiote left to ride around in a criminal for the night. He didn’t feel like something was missing.

That night Eddie dreamt of wandering the darkened streets, eating a mugger and a rapist to pass the time.

That morning the symbiote came back, and it didn’t feel like bonding again, it felt like relaxing a stretched muscle.

He stayed in bed all day trying to think about the things that were _just him_. Breaking his arm in first grade falling off the monkey bars. How drunk he got after getting offered his first reporting job.

But he realized that even that isn’t _just him_ because when he thought about his ‘childhood’ he could also remember being spawned, fully aware, from another symbiote somewhere cold and dark. Could remember being ceaselessly hungry until he found the perfect host in Eddie Brock.

He talked to the symbiote - or, he manifested a symbiote head and carried a conversation with it using the symbiote’s deeper voice - but realized that now he was just talking to himself. He should feel scared, shouldn’t he? Eddie would have been scared, heck even the symbiote probably would have been scared, but he wasn’t.

Maybe this was what being Venom really was, not a combination of Eddie and the symbiote but a being born from parts of Eddie and parts of the symbiote.

Did that mean he’d killed them? He couldn’t separate the parts of him anymore, he didn’t know how.

He kept going to work and answered to Eddie. Freelance reporting paid all right when you were the guy who exposed the LIFE Foundation scandal. Even if he wasn’t quite exactly that guy anymore.

He went out more. Before Eddie'd had more than enough company in his own brain, but now there was just him. He went out with Anne and Dan, mostly, and surprisingly didn’t feel like a third wheel.

When he was hungry, which was a lot, he walked in the bad part of town looking for trouble. When he found it, he covered the soft, fleshy part of him, the part that had been Eddie, and loomed over the idiots who tried to attack him. 

He still felt strong and playful when he went hunting. He’d roar and chase and loll his tongue out showing as many of his teeth as he could before biting their heads off. He felt the crunch of viscera between his teeth, his cells pulling the pieces of the head apart and breaking it down into fuel.

He was still kind of a loser, but at least he was a happier loser than Eddie had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I did "choose not to use archive warnings" only because I wasn't sure if this counted as major character death or not. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
